


Against Protocol

by ACatwithManyFandoms



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatwithManyFandoms/pseuds/ACatwithManyFandoms
Summary: Kobra Kid has something to admit, Party Poison doesn't take it too well.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Against Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the place of this week's chapter of Meeting Shadows, sorry!

“You realize seeing him is very against protocol?” Jet Star explained, raising his voice ever so slightly.

So this is how it was going to be. Kobra Kid decided it was time for the rest of the crew to know where he snuck off to every few days. Mr. Sandman had already told the Suitehearts. Dr. Benzedrine, Horseshoe Crab, and Donnie The Catcher didn’t seem to mind. 

Jet Star was reasonably, his first pick because he was normally the easiest to talk to. This was not the correct situation to consider that. “So what if it’s against ‘protocol’?” Kobra fired back.

“It puts all of us in danger!” He was losing his temper, something Jet rarely did.  
“No it does not!” Kobra wasn’t going to get into some yelling match over something like this.

“You’re breaking the ‘no solo trips’ rule, the ‘no communicating with other crew without backup’ rule, and the ‘don’t under any circumstances talk to the Suitehearts because Party Poison will rip out your throat’ rule.”

“Party’s not gonna rip out their own brother’s throat!” Kobra hissed. Thank the Witch Ghoul and Party weren’t home. Jet’s voice had a habit of being very loud.  
“Ok, shut up. For 2 seconds. Listen, I don’t wanna argue about this. I came and told you first ‘cause I thought you’d be more supportive.” Jet didn’t say anything after that. He just stared at Kobra, with a very disapproving face.

Well, that was much more difficult than need be. He thought and huffed. “Don’t tell the others, I’ll do it.” He growled. Jet nodded curtly and left the diner.  
One down, two left.  
-

Fun Ghoul and Party Poison showed up around 11 that night, only the Witch knew where they’d been. Wherever it was, it proved to be good for supplies. Kobra managed to corner Ghoul in the workshop. Getting Ghoul to listen would be the hard part.

“Hey, I’ve got something kinda important to tell you, but you can’t tell Party Poison.” Fun Ghoul glanced up, looking confused, and then continued to fiddle with a clump of wires. “Ok, here goes.”

He pulled over the wooden stool to sit behind Ghoul. “I’ve been dating Mr. Sandman from the Suitehearts for the past two years.” He said slowly, trying to make it seem like not a huge deal and that he wouldn’t be in a screaming match with Party within an hour.

Fun Ghoul paused his work. Not good, Ghoul didn’t stop for anything. “You what?” He glanced over his shoulder. “You know Party hates ‘em? All of ‘em. Any of the Suitehearts is bad, but really? The dark one?”

“Are you okay with that, not that you’re gonna convince me to stop it, but still?” Kobra asked.

“Frankly I don’t care who you date. Keep the personal shit to yourself.” He huffed and started to untangle the mess again.

Two down. Party would be a challenge, though.  
-

As usual Party Poison was star gazing at midnight. Kobra hoisted himself up onto the roof and off of the rickety steps made of piles of trash. Party was sprawled out on a blanket, smiling at the stars. Kobra smiled weakly, and sat beside them. “Hi.”   
“Hi Kobes. Whatcha doin’?” They said quietly. They only looked truly peaceful when they were watching the sky

“Tired ‘n bored.” He smiled.

“Lay down. This is nice.” They hummed.

It was nice, just watching the galaxies above. Party never got to just relax during the day. They always managed to keep a long list of tasks they had to complete, but when it was all over, the sun had set and the heat wasn’t unbearable, they just sat, mind blank, eyes focused on the shimmering sky. 

He didn’t want to yell now, it wasn’t the right time. I’ll do it tomorrow. He thought.  
-

Tomorrow came, Party Poison was still asleep when Kobra woke up. Waking up never really felt real to him. Waking up to him was just slipping into a slightly more conscious state. Sleep was basically just sitting really still with his eyes closed, deep in thought.

He made “coffee” and waited. Sure, there was no plan and he’d probably blurt it out and then fumble a few answers out to Party’s guaranteed interrogation, get into a brief yelling match, not speak for weeks, and eventually they’d get over it.

Jet Star appeared from his bedroom. He glanced in Kobra’s direction and quickly averted his gaze to the other side of the diner. Jet never stayed mad for long, he’d get over it soon enough. It was probably sometime around 4 a.m. there was still a night chill to the air. The four decided they’d get up before dawn and sleep through the hottest part of the day due to the heat being unbearable at midday, still. he refused to wear anything more than his tank top and jeans when it was this cold.

He heard snoring start from what should’ve been a supply closet. Probably Ghoul. He was still surprised by Ghoul’s blatant disregard for his big confession. Gently he knocked on his door. Why Ghoul, who normally woke up first, was still asleep was beyond him. Probably up all night on a project again. He thought.

Party Poison probably did the same. Once they were lost in thought, it took awhile to fish them out and let make them sleep. Kobra had gone to bed far earlier than Party probably did. For all he knew, they could still be on the roof.

“Eff off.” He growled.

“Ghoul get up.” Kobra said.

“No.” There was the sound of rustling sheets. “Eff. Off.” He repeated.

“I’m going to open this door and you’re going to come out so we can start the day.” Kobra snapped.

“Open the door, and you lose your fingers!” Fun Ghoul shouted.

“One, two, thre-” He was leaned against the door, it opened and he stumbled back.

“What do you want?” Ghoul growled, opening the door quickly and slamming it behind him. He was dressed in a way to big tank top and baggy sweats.

“The hell are you wearing?” Despite the lack of perfectly fitting clothes in the zones, they normally managed to find decent fits. Why Ghoul was wearing clothes that would fit Party or Jet, was confusing topic.

“Clothes, what do you want?” Ghoul said again.

“We need to get ready, I think we need to stock up on food.” Kobra said cooly.

Fun Ghoul glared at him, “Fine.”

Kobra stopped him before he opened the door again, “Do you know where Party is?”

Ghoul paused. “I dunno.” He snapped, quickly entered the room and slammed the door behind him.

Kobra sighed and shook his head. Ghoul was acting weirder than usual.  
-

Kobra Kid, wandered in circles around the diner, yelling. “Party!” 

Fun Ghoul appeared in the doorway, frowning. “Found them. They’re getting ready.”

“Tell Jet and Party I’ll be waiting in the car, there’s a market in zone 3 and I wanna get some canned stuff.” He shouted back.

He fished his radio out of the mess in the back seats of the Trans Am, maybe Mr. Sandman could come to the market too.

“Sandy?” He said.

“Kobra?” An immediate response. 

“Market in zone 2, wanna come?”

“Sure, have you told everybody yet?” Mr. Sandman asked.

“Not quite, gonna tell Party later today hopefully.” He hummed, leaning against the Trans Am, Party Poison and Jet Star exited the diner, as if on a queue. “See ya then!” He switched off his radio.

“Come on Kobes, not gonna wait for the market!” Party smiled, climbing into the Trans Am.

Kobra slid into the passenger seat, Jet grumbled something about being scrunched up in the back seat with Ghoul, and they started their drive to the market.  
-

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when they arrived at the market, the last stars were still visible. The worn down parking lot outside of a collapsed strip mall was the only parking for the market, unless they parked along the road.

Sure enough, there was the black motorcycle with silver stars painted across it. Mr. Sandman was here. Quickly, Kobra followed Party and Jet into the sea of people surrounding stalls selling anything and everything.

“I’m gonna go find some, uh, stuff.” Ghoul said, wandering off to look for “Stuff”

“I’ll help.” Jet Star offered, jogging after Fun Ghoul.

So it was only Party Poison and Kobra Kid, convenient. “I think that lady that sells the canned peaches is here.” Kobra smiled, tugging Party towards the crowd.

“Ooh, gotta get some of those.” They cheered. The stalls were hard to reach without bumping into another ‘joy, who inevitably tried to fight you.

Party, who really didn’t care about starting fights, shouldered past a person standing between them and the peach stand.

“Hey! Watch it asshat!” They snapped and whirled around to face Kobra and Party. “Oh! Hey!” Mr. Sandman, of course.

“Watch yourself.” Party hissed, trying to pass them. 

“Wait, Pois. This is Mr. Sandman, a friend of mine.”

Party Poison stopped. They glared at Sandman, sizing him up. “How’d you know Kobra?” They asked.

“Uh, Kobes? You wanna explain that bit?” Sandman chuckled.

“What?” Party glared at Kobra now.

“Well, this isn’t exactly how I was supposed to tell you, but I’ve already told Jet and Ghoul.” Kobra started.

“Get to the point.” Party said.

Kobra Kid sighed, and looked directly into Party Poison’s eyes. “Mr. Sandman is my boyfriend. We’ve been dating for two years.” He said it calmly and cooly, he forgot how freakishly calm he could be when he was nervous.

Party gaped at Kobra. They quickly shut their mouth, and glared at Kobra. They hadn’t started yelling like they normally did. “

Party Poison, hey?” Mr. Sandman placed his hands on their shoulder.

“Do not TOUCH ME!” They shouted, pushing him away.

“Poison!” Kobra snarled, jumping in between them. “Stop it.”

“Why don’t you tell me anything soon? Why do you always wait until the last minute to say something! Two years? That’s been since the city!” Their words were bitter.

“So, I go out, I have fun, I relax, I don’t bother anybody with it, but the second you find out, I’ve committed the highest of sins?” Kobra snapped. “You go out and have fun every week, you get to enjoy life while we still have it! Can you even name the people you’ve made out with in the last month?” A low blow.

Party Poison opened their mouth, Kobra dragged Mr. Sandman away.  
-

Mr. Sandman leaned against the wall of the strip mall, Kobra rest his head on his shoulder despite him being shorter. “You know I really love you.” Kobra whispered. “I don't care what Party says, I’d rather be happy with you.” He hummed.

Sandman looked up to him. “You don’t mean that,” He whispered back. “They mean the world to you.”

“Yes I do, they’re an ass. They’re hot headed, and arrogant, and a walking mess.” He hissed.

Sandman shifted to press Kobra against the wall. Kobra pressed his forehead to Sandman’s. “I love you too, but Party is your sibling.”

“They don’t,” He started. “They never have.”

“Huh?”

“I know I’m a burden on the crew.” He whispered. “If we start now, we can reach zone 6 by midday. We can leave, we can run away and not look back.” Kobra said. “I escaped the city with you. We’ve made lives out here. Sandman, will you run away with me?” He said, almost shouting.

“No. Kobra I know what you’re doing. You cannot run away from this. They’ll get over it, Benzedrine was a little pissy about it at first too, but they don’t care anymore. It’s alright.” He said.

“Sandman I’ve known you since the city. I know you want to escape. We can find New Vegas! You know we’ve always wanted to see Vegas! The Neon Afterlife!” Kobra said.

“Stop it,” Sandman pleaded. “Please.” Kobra closed his eyes and hugged him.

“Oh,” He whimpered. “Sandy, I can’t. Let's go home.”

“Where’s home?” Sandman whispered back.

“I don’t know.”  
-

Party Poison was silent. He saw Mr. Sandman and Kobra Kid ride away on his bike. They knew yelling was wrong, that it wasn’t fair for them to yell. They weren’t ready to watch Kobra leave, the chance of never seeing him again terrified them.

“Where the hell are they going?” Jet’s voice said from behind him. 

“I don’t know.” They whispered. “I- I shouldn’t, why do-why did I yell?”

“Hey! Party? Where are they going?” Ghoul jogged up beside him.

“Running away.” This was their fault, they shouldn’t’ve yelled.  
-

The wind was cold on his face, his hair was contained in Mr. Sandman’s helmet. He could feel. Sandman’s face pressed into his jacket. He felt comfortable on Mr. Sandman’s bike, almost as comfortable as he was on his own.

Finally, he slowed to a stop. He stepped off of the bike and sat next to the road, Sandman joined him. “Home?” Sandman asked.

“Yes.” Kobra whispered, leaning on him.

Mr. Sandman started a fire. They huddled for warmth. Today was an emotional day, crying was not something Kobra liked to do in front of people. 

The distant roar of an engine eventually became near. Party Poison stepped out. “I can’t exactly be angry at you for not saying anything,” They started. Kobra looked at them, eyes full of anger and confusion. “I need to tell you something too.”

Mistakes had been made, and empty words had been said, but even when they went against protocol, they eventually fixed it.


End file.
